Doctor Malfoy
by friidaaa
Summary: De cómo el Doctor Malfoy quedó fascinado por alguien a quien no fascino en una charla de menos de media hora. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS! **

"Doctor Malfoy se le solicita en la sala de emergencias. Doctor Malfoy a emergencias."

El rubio suspiro, tomando su estetoscopio de la mesita de la cafetería y colocándoselo en el cuello, poniéndose de pie. Tiró su vaso de café a medio tomar y se adentró al pasillo, listo para ir al cuarto de emergencias, rogando que fuera un caso de vida o muerte.

No es que quisiera que la gente muriera, de hecho su trabajo como doctor era evitarlo, pero el solo hecho de tener un caso así, un reto, era lo único interesante en su vida últimamente. Necesitaba esa emoción, esa adrenalina que le daba el poder salvar la vida de alguien.

Cruzando la puerta de la sala de emergencia, se adentró al cuarto, siendo recibido primero por una enfermera rubia.

-Doctor Malfoy, buenos días.- dijo la enfermera sonrojándose, haciendo sonreír a Draco. El rubio sabía lo atractivo que era y sabía que los demás lo notaban.

-Buenos días, Brenda.- dijo el rubio, ignorándola, tomando la tablilla que estaba colocada en la esquina de la cama.

-De hecho, es Brianda.- dijo la enfermera con voz tímida. Draco solo asintió, ignorándola. No le interesaba el nombre de las enfermeras, solo se llevaba bien con ellas porque mandaban en todo el hospital y le gustaba llevárselas a la cama.

-Está bien, gracias Brenda.- dijo el rubio restándole importancia, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que saliera de la habitación.

-Dijo que se llamaba Brianda.- el rubio frunció el ceño y levantó la vista, viendo una castaña con una mirada molesta en el rostro.- Brianda, puedo cambiar de doctor? No quiero que me atienda uno que no recuerda ni siquiera el nombre de una persona.- Draco le miro sorprendido.

-Eh…no creo que…- El rubio levanto la mano, silenciando a la enfermera rápidamente, haciendo a Hermione fruncir el ceño aún más.

-Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el rubio, sonriendo de lado y acercándose un poco más a la camilla. Hermione le miro incrédula.

-No creo que mi nombre te interese, además no creo que puedas recordarlo.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole burlona ante la cara del rubio.

-Hermione Granger, 24 años, sangre tipo O negativo, llego con herida en la extremidad superior derecha y es dueña de un hermoso par de ojos.- dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado. Hermione soltó una risa, haciendo sonreir al rubio de lado.

-Es en serio? Esa frase te funciona?- Hermione rodo los ojos.- Tengo 24 años, así que no creo que esa frase tan vieja te funcione conmigo, no nací en los años sesentas.- Draco sonrió de lado.

-Dije ojos? Quise decir senos.- Hermione le miro con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo sonreír aun más la rubio.- Si prefieres un cumplido más moderno, puedo ofrecerlo.

-Arregla mi mano para que pueda largarme, quieres? No tengo tiempo para poder ser seducida en un hospital.- Draco se sentó en un banquito, poniendo enfrente de Hermione y tomando la mano herida entre las suyas.

-Que te hace pensar que te estaba seduciendo? Qué engreída persona eres.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Engreída? Yo? No soy yo el que se la pasa ignorando el nombre de las personas para que ella se sienta como basura lo cual hará que te desee en secreto. Entonces un día, cuando estés caliente, recordarás a esa pobre enfermera que solo te admira de lejos y desea que recuerdes su nombre, le llamarás por el nombre correcto, le invitaras una copa y luego te acostarás con ella, solo para ignorarla al día siguiente y comenzar el proceso de nuevo.- Draco detuvo su inspección de la mano herida para poder ver a Hermione a los ojos.

-Pareces saber demasiado de la vida de un hombre soltero y atractivo como para ser una mujer.- Hermione sonrió satisfecha.- déjame adivinar? Ya te pasó?

-No, solo conozco a los de tu tipo.- Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No, sabes demasiado. Probablemente, en nombre de todos los hombres del mundo, tendré que asesinarte.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No se supone que tu trabajo es aliviar a las personas en lugar de asesinarlas?- Draco sonrió.

-No siempre, yo decido quien vive y quien muere.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

-Así que, crees que eres Dios o algo así?- Draco soltó una risa, limpiando la herida de la castaña.

-Yo, querida, soy mejor que Dios. Soy un doctor y cirujano reconocido y buenísimo en mi trabajo.- Hermione soltó una risita y miro al rubio como si estuviera bromeando pero Draco no tenía nada de broma en su rostro. De hecho seguía trabajando en la mano de Hermione con un rostro de concentración.

-Que te hace pensar que eres mejor que Dios? Tu trabajo? El hecho de que tienes una cara bonita?- Draco negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro.

-Yo, castaña, arruino los planes divinos del "Señor".- dijo el rubio con tono burlón, haciendo que Hermione le mirara escéptica.- Mientras tu Dios trata de matar a las personas, yo arruino sus planes evitándolo. Si eso no me hace más grande que Dios, no sé que será.- El rubio saco del cajón una cajita.- Necesitarás puntadas.- Hermione solo asintió, distraída.

-No has pensado que tal vez Dios quiera que salves a esa gente?- Draco soltó una risa.

-Entonces porque los heriría en primer lugar?

-No sé, para darles una lección o que aprendan algo. Qué se yo.- dijo Hermione un poco frustrada.

-Oh, así que tu Dios enseña lecciones hiriendo de muerte a la gente? Suena completamente lógico.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-A veces hay que ser un poco drástico. Además, no has pensado que tal vez el plan de Dios es que tú los salves al final?- Draco bufó.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo: Porqué los heriría en primer lugar? Además si enseña lecciones hiriendo de muerte y su plan divino es que yo los salve, déjame decirte que lo único que ese bastardo está haciendo es agrandar mi ego y que lo considere un perro maldito…y ganándose el desprecio de mucha gente que solo deseaba cometer un error y aprender una lección con un castigo leve. Como tener un día de la jodida o quedarse sin dinero por un tiempo, no sé. Además su plan está resultando un poco contraproducente porque al final la gente me agradece a mí el salvarlos en lugar de a él, así que…mal planeado, Dios.- dijo el rubio, sin mirar a Hermione mientras cosía las puntadas en la mano herida de la castaña.

-Todo eso que dijiste es exactamente el porqué de la gente no tiene principios y hiere sin temor a nadie.- Hermione suspiro, mirando como el rubio le curaba su mano con concentración.

-No sé si es por eso, pero gracias a esos imbéciles sin temor a nada yo tengo trabajo.- Hermione asintió distraída.- Como diablos te hiciste esto?- pregunto el rubio, señalando la herida.

-Pues, digamos que Dios quiere que me salves hoy.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, haciendo a Draco sonreír también.

-Pues tal vez ese Dios está haciendo algo bien.- después de unos momentos en silencio, el rubio volvió a hablar.- Deberíamos ir a cenar.- Hermione le miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Qué?- pregunto un poco extrañada.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar…ahora parece que la no escucha bien eres tu.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Porque saldría a cenar contigo?- Draco le miro con una sonrisa.

-Tengo varias razones. La primera: en agradecimiento por salvarte la vida…

-Esto no cuenta como salvarme la vida, es solo una herida mínima.- le interrumpió Hermione.

-No es mínima si necesitó puntadas. Además, esto se pudo infectar y hubieras muerto en menos de una semana. O se puedo formar un coagulo sanguíneo y taparte una arteria. O pudiste haberte cruzado con un vampiro, qué se yo.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No crees en Dios pero crees en vampiros.- murmuro la castaña.

-Segunda razón: Soy muy atractivo.- Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Sabias que las personas atractivas son más propensas a morir jóvenes? Como tienen la vida fácil, es más posible morir de una sobredosis o una enfermedad venérea o algo así. Tú debes de saber de eso, eres doctor. Además, la belleza se acaba. Has asistido a alguna reunión de secundaria después de 10 años? Donde las porristas sensuales son ahora personas con sobrepeso que no pueden ni siquiera saber si tienen rodillas o no.- Draco soltó una risa.

-Tercera razón: Soy una persona muy amable…- Hermione soltó una risa.

-Eso no es verdad…

-Cuarta razón: tengo dinero.- la castaña frunció el ceño.

-Y eso me interesa? También el dinero se acaba, sabes?- Draco solo sonrió.

-Quinta razón: Soy doctor. Los niños me miran como un héroe, las señoras con lujuria y los religiosos como un ayudante de dios que vino a salvarlos.- Hermione suspiró.

-Creo que esa es la principal razón por la cual no cenaría contigo. Además, como sabes que no soy casada? O tengo novio?- Draco le miro con satisfacción.

-No tienes anillo, o sombra de que alguna vez hubo un anillo ahí.- dijo señalando su dedo.

-Como sabes que no lo llevo en una cadena?

-Eso quiere decir que la relación no es seria o el anillo es demasiado feo y te avergüenza el usarlo, cualquiera de las dos razones son motivo para que salgas conmigo.

-Bien, como sabes que no tengo novio?

-No lo sé, no me importa.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-A lo mejor soy lesbiana…

-Bien! Invita a tu novia, podemos pasarla bien. Además, soy un Dios que acepta a todos por igual sin importar sus preferencia sexuales.- Hermione solo sonrió levemente.

-Como sea, no gracias. No estoy interesada.- El rubio solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Claro que lo estás.- Hermione negó.

-Claro que no.

-He terminado con tu mano desde hace varios minutos y aun asi sigues aquí.- Hermione le miró confundida, viendo como su mano estaba enredada delicadamente con una venda y limpia. Ni siquiera había sentido las puntadas o cuando había envuelto la mano con la venda.

-Oh…bueno, gracias supongo.- Hermione se bajó de la camilla y tomó su bolsa con su mano sana.

-Hey, no te puedes ir sin pagar.- dijo el rubio, sonriendo.- Es más, puedes pagarme dejándome que te invite a cenar.- Hermione le miró sobre las pestañas.

-No tengo que pagar nada, esto lo cubre mi seguro.- Hermione abrió la puerta y salió de la sala de emergencias, con un Draco justo detrás de ella.

-Bien, paso por ti a las siete. Iremos a un restaurante costoso, asi que usa vestido.- Hermione solo negó.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo.- Draco le sonrió.

-Tengo tu historial médico, puedo saber hasta cuando es tu ciclo menstrual en menos de diez minutos.- Hermione le miro aburrida.

-Sabes que eso es ilegal? Como sabes que en realidad no soy policía?

-Eres demasiado bonita para ser policía.- Hermione solo rodó los ojos y presionó el botón del elevador para que subiera.

-Los halagos no te llevaran a ningún lado. Además no quiero ni puedo salir contigo.- Draco solo se cruzó de brazos y le miro sonriendo.

-Es imposible que no quieras salir conmigo. Solo mírame.- dijo señalándose a si mismo.- Y me veo mejor sin ropa.- Hermione soltó una risita.

-Has pensado que estas demasiado enamorado de ti mismo? Eso no te hace gay?- Draco negó.

-Solo me hace un hombre con excelente gusto.- Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y subió al elevador, siendo seguida por el rubio.- Deberías salir conmigo, soy un excelente partido.

-No lo dudo, debes tener una fila de enfermeras esperando su turno en tu cama, no?- Draco asintió, satisfecho con si mismo.- Pues ve a invitar a cenar a una de ella, yo no estoy interesada.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-No estoy interesado en invitarlas a ellas a cenar.

-Pero a mí sí?- pregunto Hermione, saliendo del elevador y dirigiéndose a su auto por el estacionamiento.

-Al parecer si, te invite a cenar. Creo que es una maldita señal muy clara.- Hermione abrió la puerta de su automóvil.

-Entonces apuesta a algo más que a tu maldito físico o dinero.- Hermione le miro con fuego en los ojos, casi enojada con él.

-Como a qué?- pregunto el rubio un poco confundido.- Ya sabemos que soy inteligente, digo, soy doctor y cirujano.- Hermione rodo los ojos mientras encendía su auto.

-Si me hubierais ofrecido una buena conversación en lugar de todo lo que ofreciste, probablemente otra cosa sería.- Draco frunció el ceño.- Adiós, Doctor Milfoy.

-Es Malfoy.- corrigió automáticamente el rubio.

-Como sea, doctor Milfoy.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, arrancando su auto y saliendo del estacionamiento. Dejando a un rubio sonriendo débilmente en el estacionamiento del hospital. Tal vez no es fue una herida de vida o muerte pero si se había vuelto un reto.

* * *

_Esto es un pequeño regalo para aliviar el aburrimiento de Chío mientras está enferma. Cuídate :)_

_Mientras tanto, las otras historias cómo "Un hijo..." y "Un poema..." no sé cuando las actualizaré debido a que tengo muchas cosas de la vida real que de verdad impiden la inspiración. Comprensión y paciencia, señoritas. _

_Atte: Friidaaa ( 26 de junio del 2012 a las 8 con cinco de la tarde/noche)_


End file.
